


Topi Di Biblioteca

by BlaCkreed4, lisachan, wingsofaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Sta fissando quelle cosce da tipo due ore e gli viene male al pensiero di non poter semplicemente cadere sulle ginocchia e morderle.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topi Di Biblioteca

Sta fissando quelle cosce da tipo due ore e gli viene male al pensiero di non poter semplicemente cadere sulle ginocchia e morderle. Seriamente, passerebbe anche l’interezza di quello che gli resta da vivere ad affondare i denti nella loro polpa bianca e soda, è una cosa inconcepibile, non si è mai sentito così. Ma poi, pensava che la biblioteca sarebbe stato un luogo sicuro in cui rifugiarsi per studiare, un posto privo di distrazioni, e invece entra, tira fuori il portatile, lo accende, si siede, apre il file della tesi, alza lo sguardo e bam, le più belle cazzo di cosce che abbia mai visto. Non sembrano neanche vere, è surreale, sembrano disegnate. In un manga. Porno. Da uno bravo forte, però.  
E lo disturba non riuscire a capire a chi appartengano, ma onestamente da lì non c’è modo. Chiunque sia, è visibile solo dalla vita in giù, tutta la parte superiore del corpo è nascosta al piano di sopra. E peraltro è assurdo che, chiunque sia questa persona, riesca ad assumere una posa così naturalmente sexy anche arrampicata su una scala a pioli. Nessuno dovrebbe riuscire ad essere sexy su una scala a pioli, le scale a pioli sono oggetti che dovrebbero da soli annullare qualsiasi sensualità in qualsiasi momento, come i cessi, i vasi di fiori e le polo Lacoste.   
Ma poi, cosa sono quegli shorts? Chi può permettersi di uscire di casa indossando shorts come quelli in inverno senza morire di freddo né sembrare un completo idiota? E comunque, non bisognava essere vestiti in maniera decorosa per entrare in biblioteca? Non c’è, tipo, un addetto al bloccaggio della gente vestita accazzo come i preti sulla soglia delle chiese che quando ti vedono arrivare con la canotta ti rimbalzano urlando “vade retro, Satana”? E quegli stivali borchiati al ginocchio? Ma quale soggetto zoccoliforme uscirebbe di casa con quegli shorts e quegli stivali senza vergognarsi di esistere? È una cosa semplicemente inaccettabile. Incommentabile e inaccettabile, e lui dovrebbe semplicemente alzarsi in piedi, schiaffeggiare quel culo assurdo che è sconvolgente non abbia già un monumento a lui dedicato in tutte le più importanti città d’Italia e in una buona metà delle minori, e poi tornare a casa – e indossare un cilicio, sputarsi in faccia e poi andare ad auto-denunciarsi al primo comando dei carabinieri disponibile per molestie.  
Gli sembra siano passate almeno altre due ore quando finalmente il proprietario di quelle cosce illegalmente meravigliose si decida a scendere dalla scala, portando giù un solo libro.  
Davvero gli era servito tutto quel tempo per cercare un cazzo di libro? No, doveva per forza aver perso tempo per mettere in mostra quelle cosce e il culo perfetto attaccato ad esse.  
E non bastavano gli shorts e gli stivali osceni, doveva pure indossare una canotta a rete! Ma che razza di persona si veste in quel modo per andare in biblioteca?  
E finalmente, ora che ha raggiunto terra, può vederne il viso: i lineamenti delicati da bambolina fanno un contrasto assurdo con i capelli tagliati in un mohicano blu elettrico e con i piercing alle orecchie, al naso e al labbro. Ma deve ammettere che nel complesso è terribilmente sexy.  
Ora invece di fissare quelle bellissime cosce candide rimane imbambolato a guardare le carnose labbra dipinte di rosso scuro che si incurvano in un sorriso malizioso.  
Gli basta alzare lo sguardo negli occhi castani della ragazza per capire di essere stato beccato.  
Si china immediatamente sul pc, cercando di nascondere il viso arrossito per l’imbarazzo e, magari, anche fare quello per cui è venuto in biblioteca: scrivere la tesi.  
E probabilmente sarebbe anche riuscito a cominciare se lei non si fosse avvicinata a lui e non si fosse seduta sul tavolo accanto al pc, accavallando quelle gambe così sexy e ammiccando.  
Non parla, ovviamente. Lo fissa, come il gatto che gioca col topo, aspettando una sua reazione; lui tiene la testa bassa, le dita che fingono di veleggiare sulla tastiera, il ginocchio che balla sotto il tavolo e qualcos'altro che gli sta crescendo nelle mutande. Cazzo. Ma non poteva restare una cosa finta, da guardare da lontano, fantasticarci su magari sotto la doccia e che fosse finita lì? Doveva per forza essere una persona vera? E per di più una persona vera e abbastanza acuta - come se ci volesse chissà che acume - da accorgersi del marpione maledetto di turno che le fissa impunemente il culo?  
"Che cazzo faccio, ora?"  
Una risatina gli fece capire che l'aveva detto a voce alta. Merda.  
"Cioè, ehm..." La gola era secca, la lingua impastata. "Ti serve qualcosa?"  
"Volevo giusto sapere la stessa cosa da te."  
Ma è normale che una abbia una voce così? Nemmeno nei porno senti certe voci che ti fanno provare il desiderio di strapparti la camicia e stenderti sul tavolo con l'impellente desiderio di farti sputare addosso e ringraziare anche.  
"Ma no, niente," biascica, lo sguardo sempre basso. Le parole sul suo schermo si confondono, si appannano, le virgole messe a casaccio disegnano davanti ai suoi occhi una bocca perfetta, tette da urlo e quelle maledette cosce che gli fanno sentire il sangue schizzare via dal suo cervello e agglomerare tutte nel suo uccello. Maledette, maledette cosce.  
"Senti, facciamo così," sussurra lei e lui vorrebbe morire perché solo dalla sua voce lo sa che lei ha capito tutto. "Ora tu mi offri un caffè, mi dici come ti chiami, e queste stronzate qua. Poi decidiamo il da farsi." Una pausa, giusto il tempo per ricordarsi di respirare. "D'accordo?"  
Lui non ha mai chiuso il portatile tanto velocemente in vita sua. "D'accordo," boccheggia.


End file.
